The Little Mermaid (1968 film)
The Little Mermaid ( ) is a 1968 Soviet animated film based on Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale "The Little Mermaid". Plot As the story opens, a busful of tourists are touring Copenhagen. Their guide draws their attention to the beautiful statue at Langelinie. At that, the film's focus moves below the waterline, where several fish tell the story of ... A galleon is foundering on the rough ocean. Its master, a young prince, is trying his best to keep the ship out of harm, but he fails, and eventually falls into the waves. Meanwhile, four mermaid princesses come from a magnificent alabaster underwater palace. The three older mermaids, clad in blue, give their younger sister a red cloak, indirectly indicating whom the protagonist is. The little mermaid heads toward the surface and sees the now-unconscious prince in the water. She carries him to the shore, where she sings a sweet mermaid song for him. Then a bell tolls from a nearby convent and several women come out. The little mermaid jumps into the sea, waiting to see what becomes of the prince. One of the ladies finds the prince and helps him to the convent. The little mermaid returns to her palace and tells her sisters of the prince. She decides to go to the hag of the sea for a solution. The hag offers her a potion to turn human, with the condition of having to lose her voice and bear a pain in her feet whilst walking. This the little mermaid quickly accepts. The little mermaid arrives on land, where she is met by the prince astride a horse. He sees her beauty, and she dreams of a fantasy world riding with him on a winged horse into the stars. The couple then are seen on a voyage on a ship to a nearby land. A servant from the nearby palace's balcony spots the ship and calls for the princess. The prince and the little mermaid enter the palace, observed by the courtiers. The king welcomes the couple. Then the king presents his daughter, who is none other than the girl at the convent. The little mermaid is surprised, remembering how the hag had told her that if the prince marries another, she (the mermaid) would die the very next sunrise. The prince and princess, clad in wedding clothes, head back to the ship with the little mermaid holding the bride's train and an entourage following them. As the little mermaid awaits the next day in desperation, her three sisters appear, now sporting short hair, since they traded their long tresses to the hag in exchange for enough magic to assist their younger sister. They give her a magic shell, which would kill the prince, save her life, and return her to her mermaid shape. The little mermaid refuses and drops the shell into the sea, then a huge wave comes to the ship, killing her for love. The prince notices her absence, and looks up in the sky as though he knows she is deceased and looking down upon him and his bride from a sunlit sky. Cast *Nina Gulyayeva as The Little Mermaid. *Lidiya Korolyova as the fish guide. *Roza Makagonova as (voice). *Viktoriya Ivanova as singing voice of The Little Mermaid. *Anatoli Papanov as the guide. *Vladimir Troshin as (voice). *Yuliya Yulskaya as (voice). References External links * *[http://animator.ru/db/?ver=eng&p=show_film&fid=2259 The Little Mermaid] at Animator.ru Category:1968 films Category:Russian-language films Category:Soviet animated films Category:Soyuzmultfilm Category:Films based on The Little Mermaid Category:Works based on The Little Mermaid Category:Films based on fairy tales